far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-CHR Repentant Movements
War for Human Prosperity The Repentant Faith claims its earliest origins in the original opposition against alien genocide that arose during and after the original "War for Human Prosperity" from 2206-2215. That such a movement existed is considered plausible by even the most secular of scholars, but how much of extant texts and teachings truly reflect this period, rather than later embellishment and mythologisation, is a topic of fierce and continual debate. Among the most famous semi-legendary figure of this period was the Crusader of Contrition, a former High Church Exarch who it is said exiled themselves conduct a Vigil of Repentance around the sector with a group of likeminded followers, weeping for the blood shed and prostrating themselves towards the surviving aliens. Old faiths such as The Way, Soul Ex Sol, and the Clockworkers' Faith also bore elements that would come to align them with the ethos of the Repentant movement. Post-Scream Survival In the chaotic era following the Scream in 2665, various additional movements spread across the sector espousing the ideals of Repentance, with many pointing to the Scream as Divine punishment for humanity's sins. These movements were small and largely insignificant, but they preserved and expanded on the texts of Repentance. Reign of the Blood Eagle Various movements grew in size, influence, and prominence during the reign of the Blood Eagle, particularly in response to the bombing of Cabina in 2906, which they saw as a fresh rebirth and reminder of humanity's sins. A number of these movements would later fracture and dissolve, their members moving over to join various sects belonging to the soon-to-be founded Church of Humanity, Repentant. Sons of Profligation Believed that the Messiah had ascended permanently through the Scream, and furthermore that the Messiah would never return unless humanity atoned for their sins. Driven by a principle opposition to all Emperox candidates, they organized prayer rallies and began burning sacred items and defacing traditional monuments to past Emperox's. They believed that humanity had to remove any imagery of the true Messiahs to deny future usurpers any legitimate claim to Imperial Prime. Crusaders of Contrition Mostly comprised of Aquilan troops from worlds other than Diomikato, who had come to consider the Aquilan-Cah Binn Conflict to have been a senseless waste of life, which grew into complete disillusionment with High Church teachings. Primarily comprised of war weary soldiers, who resorted to militant protests, some would defect to become outright terrorists and dissidents. Siblings of Sorrow A group founded on Imperial Prime during the Second Imperial Civil War, by the relatives of people killed by Conséc. Leaning pacifist, the majority of the Siblings of Sorrow eschewed taking up arms and instead focused on protests, sit-ins, and occupations of important buildings on Imperial Prime. However, a minority of more radical elements engaged in active sabotage, and sought to directly support anti-Blood Eagle insurgent elements. Cult of the Plow A group made up of former House Reticulum nobles, who believed themselves guilty for having supplied weapons to the Blood Eagle's army, and wished to repent by never again producing anything that could harm or kill. They were among the first settlers to Cabina following its ecosystem collapse due to bombardment of the planet by the Blood Eagle. Students of God's Empire The Students of God’s Empire began as a close knit community of friends and followers of Rev. Dr. Octavia who wished to preserve and emulate her legacy of social justice work, spiritual contemplation, and nonviolent protest after her death in 2950. After the events of the Second Imperial Civil War the Students spread rapidly throughout Acheron Rho due to their charitable work and humanitarian efforts. In 2969, the Students of God’s Empire joined several other religious movements to form the Church of Humanity, Repentant, citing long standing and common issues with the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox’s declarations and doctrine. Category:History Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:Repentant Sects or Religious Orders